Finding Your Own
by SkullChaser09
Summary: Lillian has a system of finding the right sœur, what could it be? Based off Marimite, slightly twisted. Characters might be OOC. First time writing a fic. Rated T for now.
1. Epilogue

_A/N : Hi, I'm new here. I mean, in the world of writing fanfiction. I have always reading them, but not writing one. So I am completely a noob in this. English is not my first language, so please pardon me for any error in my writing, grammatically or not._

_So this story is basically about the same as Marimite, but I twist the storyline a bit, and the characters might be OOC at times. I don't update on regular basis, but I will try to. I am not sure how long or short it may be, since I haven't wrote to the end yet, but I hope you will have fun reading it. Please review, I will be glad to accept it. Since this is the epilogue, it is very short at first, but I will try to write longer for next chapters._

_Disclaimer : We all wish to own Marimite, but sadly we don't. =(_

* * *

The weather today seemed nice, as usual. The sky was clear blue with a few light gray clouds could be seen here and there. The sun was shining brightly, and birds were chirping happily. In a peaceful town somewhere in Tokyo, people were mostly up and getting ready to start their new day. One could see passersby, vehicles, heading in their own directions, either to work, schools, or anywhere they might be heading.

Despite the peaceful morning, there seemed to be a very hectic situation currently residing in the Fukuzawa's house. A teenage girl was rushing down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Yumi-chan! You're still here?" With a slightly sarcastic tone, the said girl's mother greeted.

"Mou, okaa-san! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" The girl named Yumi replied with a pout on her face. She sat on a chair and took a quick breakfast of a toast and a glass of milk.

"I did! You were the one taking so much time to get ready. I really don't know what you were actually doing up there. It's not like you are going out on a date."

"B-But I need to make sure of my appearance. It's my first day going to that school."

"Oh, better be looking good than coming to school early, eh?" Miki, Yumi's mother chuckled.

"I-I don't want to talk to you today. Mou!~"

Yumi's mother was just laughing, knowing her only daughter was just throwing banter at her. There's no way her daughter will not be talking to her at all. She watched Yumi's grabbed another piece of toast, putting it in her mouth, grabbing her lunchbox, before dashing out to the front door.

"Itterasshai!"

"Ittekimasu!" Click! Miki heard Yumi's replied followed by the sound of door's closing.

Yumi ran all her way to the school. She knew that commuting by bus was a better choice, but only if she wasn't this late already. She glanced at her wristwatch located on her left hand, she cursed at herself for waking up late and taking too much time to fix herself before. Now, it's all gone to waste. All the time while she was running, she took a bite of her toast every now and then. By the time she was near the school, she had already finished eating.

Yumi slowed down her pace upon entering the school. Though she could see few buildings quite a distance away from her location, she knew she's going to be very late if she tried to walk slowly and elegantly. Furthermore, the sight of no one else drove her to think that she's already late. So she walked as fast as she could and reached a fork in the path, only to stop before a statue of Virgin Mary, located in between the two junctions. It was a very improper sight for one to have in the elegant, pure, and prestigious school.

Yumi stood before the statue, clasped her hands and made a silent quick prayer.

'Maria-sama, may my school life from here on be smooth and full of fun.'

Just as she was about to step away, a nice appalling voice startled her motion, stopping Yumi in her track.

"Wait!"

~~~/~~ ~~\~~~

_The maidens who gather in the Virgin Mary's garden all have angelic smiles that today, they too pass through the tall gates. Their pure bodies and minds are protected by the pure, dark-colored uniforms. They are careful not to show the pleats of their skirts. Their white sailor collars should always be tidy. Walking slowly is preferred here. The Private Lillian Academy for young ladies is a garden for maidens._


	2. Toudou Shimako

_A/N : Here is the first chapter. I'm sorry if the story is slow and plain for you, but I'll try my best. I will be having a quiz and midterm soon, so I can't really promise how soon will I be updating the next chapter. Thank you for spending your time reading this._

_Disclaimer : I always wished I owned Marimite, but my wish will never come true._

* * *

Yumi stood before a door with a plate written 'Principal' on it. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door a few times. Upon hearing a voice saying, "come in!" from inside, she turned the doorknob and made her way inside the room.

"_Gokigenyou_." Yumi greeted to an old lady whom she knew the principal of the new school she's transferring to and was greeted the same in return. She saw another person was sitting on the couch opposite to the Principal's desk.

"Ah, you're Fukuzawa Yumi-san, aren't you?" The principal asked.

"Hai! I'm sorry for being late on my first day here. I had a bit of a problem this morning." Yumi bowed down and bit her inner lips slightly, punishing herself for her tardiness.

"It's fine, Yumi-san. I am glad that you are safe. I hope everything is going fine?"

"Y-Yes! I-It's nothing, really!" Yumi stuttered on her own words.

"Alright, then. Yumi-san, this is your homeroom teacher starting from today, Yamamura-sensei. If there's anything, you can talk to her or find me."

Yumi turned her head towards the said person who was then standing near her. They exchanged smiles before a loud ring of bell could be heard from the hallway, signaling the start of homeroom period.

"Yamamura-sensei, I leave her in your care."

Principal's voice broke the silent between them. Yamamura-sensei nodded her head and ushered Yumi to the door. Right before they were out from the room, they bid farewell to the principal behind the big oak desk. Conversations were exchange between the teacher and the new student as they made their way to the classroom.

"Yumi-san, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes! I'm just nervous. I mean, it's the middle of semester already. I hope I can make some friends." Yumi's face clearly showed the nervousness that she's feeling.

"_Sensei_ sure you will be able to make friends immediately. Everyone here is nice. Don't worry too much, okay? And _sensei_ will always be here for you."

Seeing Yamamura-sensei's smile gave me a bit of assurance, though it kind of a bit weird hearing a teacher using a third-point of view in addressing herself.

We stopped in front of a classroom door. _Sensei_ slid the door open. She ordered me to wait until she called me inside. I took a glance at the plate above the door. '1st year Peach Class'.

"Gokigenyou, everyone. How are you? _Sensei_ hopes everyone will have a nice day. _Sensei_ wants to inform that we are going to have a new classmate as of today. Please come in."

Yumi took a deep breath and released it slowly, calming herself down. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she made her way inside. What not, with the sight of everyone looking at her, she felt herself tensed at the attention given. She made a quick print of her name on the blackboard before turning around to face the others.

"_Gokigenyou_. My name is Fukuzawa Yumi. I'm new to everything here. Please teach me anything. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

Yumi bowed slightly for few seconds. As she turned her head up, she saw smiles on everyone's face, easing every single bad thoughts and feelings inside her.

"So, _sensei_ hopes everyone will get along with Yumi-san." Everyone nodded their heads with smiles still on their faces.

"Well then, Yumi-san. You can sit at the empty place next to Shimako-san over there."

Yumi immediately spotted an empty desk and chair besides a window. She moved her sight to the said person sitting next to her soon-to-be place. Her eyes widen with surprise upon seeing a beauty who slowly yet elegantly stood up from her seat.

She had beautiful brown, wavy hair that fell on to the middle of her back, grayish eyes that showed gentleness, alongside the warm smile on a pink pair of lips that located perfectly under the round nose. Just like a Japanese Doll. Yumi was speechless, just like how she was not long ago.

'Why is it that even though we have the same hair color, not to mention the same age, yet the differences are just too wide?'

Yumi sighed quietly. She walked to the empty seat and threw a smile to Shimako, not forgetting to greet her before she sat down.

"Fukuzawa Yumi-desu. I'll be in your care."

"Toudou Shimako. Let's get along well, Yumi-san."

Shimako offered her hand, which Yumi gladly took and shook it lightly. They both exchanged smiles but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Shimako-san, if it's okay with you, would you mind showing her around the school later on?"

"I don't mind." Shimako replied.

'Even her voice is beautiful.' Yumi sighed inwardly again.

"Oh, while you're at it, please introduce her to the _Yamayurikai_ members also, if it isn't too much with you."

"I understand." Short, simple answers were given by Shimako, enough to satisfy the teacher's requests.

With that, homeroom began, ending the introduction of a new student in the 1st Year, Peach Class of Lillian Girl's High School Division.

'Two encounters already. I feel like sooner or later, I will end up swinging _that _way if this keeps up'. *Sigh*

~~~/~~ ~~\~~~

Kriiiing~!

The bell rang signaling that school time had ended for the day, soon to be followed by teachers and students walking out of classrooms. A certain wavy brown hair turned her attention towards a certain twin tail of same hair color on her left.

"Yumi-san, are you ready to go?" Shimako asked, smiling.

"Huh? Go? Go where?" Yumi looked dumbfounded. Watching Yumi's face made Shimako chuckled.

"I have been assigned to show you places in this school, remember? And I also have to introduce you to the Yamayurikai members. Let's go."

Shimako started standing up with a smile still on her face and made the first move to their journey. Yumi, who clumsily stumbled on her chair but luckily managed to regain her composure, followed her.

"Ah! Oh.. Um.. I'm sorry to disturb your time then, Shimako-san." Yumi scratched the back of her head and smiled apologetically.

"I don't mind, Yumi-san. You see, it's not everyday that we received a transfer student. Plus, I am a member of the student council here, naturally it's my job to help a student in need."

Shimako flashed her sweet smile again. It made Yumi wondered, 'doesn't she get tired from smiling too much?' They were currently walking down the hallway. Shimako showed Yumi some of the classrooms, clubrooms, and facilities along their path.

"Is that what the _Yamayurikai_ is? Lillian's Student Council?" Yumi looked over to Shimako.

"You're quick to catch, Yumi-san." Shimako winked and comment made Yumi's blushed slightly.

"Indeed, _Yamayurikai_, or in other words, the _Mountain Lily Council_ is what people at normal schools refer to as the student council. I'm not sure if you know about this, Yumi-san, but this school revolved around flowers. Lillian in itself used the symbolism of lily, as white lily is the flower of Maria-sama."

Yumi listened with so much anticipation at the words that were coming out from Shimako's lips. She had always more interest in knowing about history and people rather than things. Not being so oblivious towards their surrounding, Yumi still managed to catch a glimpse of other students who were watching them while they were passing by. Some were looking at her with wonder, some were glaring at her; jealousy was clearly shown on their faces, but mostly greeted Shimako with so much respect.

"However, the difference between Yamayurikai and other student councils is not just in names only. The titles of the officers and the system used here are also different. There are three types of offices in Yamayurikai, each named after roses; _Rosa Foetida _being the Yellow Rose, _Rosa Gigantea _being the white rose, and _Rosa Chinensis _being the red rose."

As Shimako were explaining, they were currently walking passed by the one and only greenhouse in the school. Yumi noted to herself that she would want to stop by the building later on.

"Are you familiar with the _sœur_ system?" Shimako turned her head towards Yumi.

" _Sœur_ as of sister? Not really, but I kind of aware of that, I guess?" Yumi answered with questions and tilted her head to one side.

Sure, Yumi had just been in the school for a few hours, but that alone is enough for her to observe her surrounding. She always catches a glimpse of situations around her, despite being quite a clumsy kind of person.

They were standing in front of the statue of Virgin Mary. It was a customary for students to stop and pray every time they walked passed here. So both Shimako and Yumi made a prayer before continuing their walk again. Yumi suddenly remembered the event that happened this morning, when she was late to school.

"I really like you, Yumi-san!"

"Ehh?!"

Shimako's sudden outburst stopped Yumi in their track. With an open-mouthed, Yumi's face clearly showed how shocked she was upon hearing Shimako's words.

'Eh? What happened? Why did she suddenly say that? Like? She likes me? Shimako-san likes me? Ehh? Ah, I'm confused.'

"Ano.. Etto.. Urm.. Err.."

Yumi stumbled over her words. She didn't know what she should do or say in this kind of situations, as she had never been in one before. She looked over to Shimako as she heard the other girl was giggling alone. Yumi saw Shimako was trying hard to contain her laughter as the said person using one hand to cover her mouth, while the other hand was on her stomach. Realizing Shimako was just teasing her, Yumi's lips turned to a pout.

"Mou, Shimako-san! Were you teasing me?"

"No, no. It's not like that. I'm sorry, Yumi-san." The laugh had slowed down, and Shimako tried to regain her composure. Honest to Yumi, she found that Shimako's laugh was cute, but she stood upon herself and was still pouting.

"I mean what I said, Yumi-san. I really like you." Shimako declared again.

"I'm not falling for the trap again, Shimako-san."

"I like Yumi-san because you're a very easy person to talk to. You simply understand what I explained. And also, you are very amusing to watch."

"Yeah, I have been told that a lot. But I only understand simple things, and your explanation wasn't very hard for me to digest. Things like feelings are the hardest for me." Yumi sighed.

"That explains why you were so surprised just now." They both smiled to each other.

They finally arrived to the last destination, the Rose Mansion. Shimako explained to her that the building was used as the office for Yamayurikai. Shimako opened the door and invited Yumi inside. Yumi took a good look at the building that seemed older than the school building. It looked old, but still strong enough to at least accommodate around fifty people or so.

The building consisted of two floors. Upon entering the entrance door, there was a stairs on the left side that lead to the second floor. Rooms were seen on the right side, one on the ground level, and another two on the top. Yumi followed Shimako who was on her way upstairs, leading to a room that had a plate on the door.

'Meeting is being held. Please be quiet.'

Suddenly out of nowhere, Yumi could feel a cold breeze blowing on all over her body. She felt her body shivered, hands were trembling, and butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why, but her heart was beating so fast and loud, luckily Shimako didn't notice.

The wavy brown haired knocked on the door few times before reaching for the doorknob and turning it to open the door.

"Sorry for being late."


	3. Ecounter & Yamayurikai

_A/N : Hello, everyone! here is another update for my story. At first, I thought of separating this chapter into two parts, but then it will become short for each parts, so I just combined them. My writing tend to jump from time to time, place to place, or even from one pov to another pov. Tell me if you find it confusing, or slow. Please review, I would really appreciate any thoughts you have. Thank you!_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Maria-sama Ga Miteru._

* * *

**Ch 2 : Encounter / Yamayurikai**

"Wait!"

Yumi's movement stopped. She had been taught that whenever she was called, she had to stop anything she was doing. Replying "yes" as an answer and turned the entire body towards the coming voice. Even if it was an unexpected call or if she was in a hurry, she must not act rushed.

Being a very clumsy person that she was, Yumi always forgotten about what was taught when she was in the similar situation. However, Yumi reminded herself that she had now transferred to a new school, one that was prestigious at that. Decided to be more careful this time, Yumi did what she was told.

"Yes?"

Turning herself slowly towards the direction of the voice, Yumi once again stunned. There, stood in front her was the most beautiful person on earth that she had ever met. With sunray shining over the girl, glowing her more than one could be, Yumi momentarily thought that an angel had descended from the heaven to greet her. She swore she could see a pair of wings behind that person's back.

Gulp. Yumi blinked a few times, just to make sure that she's still living in the real world. She saw the girl was now walking closer to her. Surely, she was not an angel, yet her beauty was one that Yumi sure she could not forget for the rest of her life.

She had a straight, long, dark blue hair that swung beautifully as she walked. The matching uniform she was wearing fell perfectly on every curves of her body, not revealing any part that shouldn't be, yet still managed to revive the beauty within. In seconds, she was standing close to Yumi, arm reachable.

Yumi, still stunned, could only watch the beauty so close to her in silence.

"Your tie is crooked."

She watched as the other's lips move, but Yumi could not make out the words that came from it.

'That lips looks delicious, like a peach. It must be sweet.'

It took a few seconds for Yumi to realize what she was thinking, thus making her face crimson red from feeling ashamed. Yumi turned her head down and closed her eyes, wishing that she could find a hole to hide herself from this embarrassment.

"Hold this."

Noticing that the shorter girl didn't make any movement as to adjust the crooked tie, the taller girl held out her bag. She didn't want to waste any time since class would be starting soon. She sensed the girl moved her hand and took her satchel, the taller one quickly undo the shorter girl's tie. She could feel the shorter girl's body stiffen at the contact, yet she continued nonetheless. She reached behind Yumi's back and fixed her collar. It took a minute for her to fix the tie and knot it properly, making sure that it looked neat.

Right after the taller girl pulled her hand away, she saw the twin tail girl facing her. She thought of taking back her satchel, but was halted when something caught her eye.

'Wait, what is that? There! Right on her face, on the cheeks, near the lips. Is that breadcrumbs? What is that red thing near her lips? Is it blood? Jam? Tch!'

The long hair girl twitched her eyes. Being a girl who had been taught of manner since she was small, she could not condone the behavior of the girl in front of her. She moved her hand into her skirt pocket and grabbed her handkerchief.

"Stay still."

Hearing words of a command, Yumi stood frozen more than she was. She saw the beauty closing in to her face, merely inches apart. Yumi's heartbeat was going even faster, she felt like her heart was going to explode. Yumi felt a touch at the corner of her lips; the taller girl used her thumb to wipe something there. The contact made Yumi's face turn redder than she already was.

Then Yumi watched as the beauty licked the thumb, like she was tasting something. The action made Yumi's eyes widen in shock. She just watched something very sexy and erotic, not like she had watch anything of sort before. Soon after, the girl was using her handkerchief that she took out before to wipe both Yumi's cheeks. Both faces were so close that they could feel their breath on each other's.

Yumi took that moment to look into the taller girl's eyes. Not knowing what kind of emotions were running in there, Yumi was deep lost in the dark blue eyes, the same color matching her hair. Unconsciously, her mouth slightly opened while she took in the gentleness of the hands that she felt like they were caressing her cheeks.

"There were breadcrumbs and jam on your face. You should be aware of your appearance. Maria-sama is watching, after all."

Yumi's sight landed upon the lips while the girl was whispering to her. 'Such beautiful voice,' she thought. Lost in her thoughts, it took a while for Yumi to realize the other girl had taken her own bag, wishing "_gokigenyou_," before she walked away from her.

When realization finally hit her, Yumi slumped on the floor. In her hand was the handkerchief used just now. She bent her knee and hid her face between them, sighing and cursing herself too many times. Yumi thought that it would be better to dig a hole and be buried now.

'Ah, I wanna die!'

~~~/~~ ~~\~~~

After the last sound of bell that signaling the end of school time for the day, a certain girl with a long dark chocolate hair locked in a pigtail braid style walked down the hallway to a certain building. Going up to the second floor, she saw no one in the room that they usually hanged out in.

'Of course, I'm the first one to arrive.' Thought her. She put her satchel on one of the chairs circling a very large dining-like table in the middle of the room. She made her way to the kitchenette at the end of the room. Grabbing an electric kettle and filled it with fresh water from a faucet at the sink, she put it back to let it to boil.

She then grabbed a small towel that was hanging near the counter and started her job to clean up the room. Little did she forget to open the large windows and letting fresh air to fill the empty room. Just then she saw a pair of girls were walking near the building she was at.

Both of them were tall, but not of same heights. The shorter one had long dark blue hair, while the taller one had very short hair, making her look like a boy in girl's uniform. The braided hair girl watched as they both were talking and laughing softly until the pair made their way into the building.

Suddenly the electric kettle made a 'click' sound, signaling that the water inside had finished boiling. She made her way to the kitchenette again, and then rinsing the small towel she just used and hanged it to dry. As she was about to open a cabinet on top, she heard a sound of door opened. Knowing who it was that opened the door to the room, she continued her movement.

"Ah, Yoshino-chan! Let me help."

The girl with short hair quickly put down her satchel and made her way to the said girl. Didn't want to refuse the offer, Yoshino stood aside and let the other girl continued her work. She turned towards another girl that was just arrived.

"_Gokigenyou_, Sachiko-sama, Rei-chan."

"_Gokigenyou_, Yoshino-chan. Have you been here long?"

The girl with long hair greeted back with a smile. She took a seat with her back facing the door. She inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh, feeling herself relaxed now that she was in the building.

"_Iie_, Sachiko-sama. I arrived here not too long before you were. I even saw both of you were talking and laughing just now. Mind if I know what it was about?"

Yoshino answered and asked politely while she moved back to her chair.

"It was nothing, Yoshino-chan. We were just having plain conversation."

"_Gomen ne_, Yoshino-chan. You have to do all the work."

Rei who had already finished making a jug of tea pour some into three cups, each for them. She took another four cups from the cabinet, just to prepare for another arrivals later. She put the three cups on a tray and walked to the table.

"I didn't do much, Rei-chan. Mou, stop worrying so much about me!" Yoshino pouted.

"But..." Yoshino's pause in her words made the other two girls turned to look at her, wondering what the younger girl was hesitating to say.

"But?"

"But, I would be more than happy if Sachiko-sama could get herself an _imouto_."

"Yoshino!" Rei hissed at Yoshino remarks for bringing up matter that shouldn't be said.

"Here, Sachiko." Rei put a cup in front of Sachiko and proceed to Yoshino. Afterwards, she put one for herself next to Yoshino's side and put back the tray where it belonged.

"_Arigatou_, Rei."

Sachiko sipped the tea prepared for her. She watched as Yoshino and Rei were throwing banter at each other, playfully making remarks between them. It had always been like that. Those two were cousins and had been together since they were born, and even their families lived next to each other. The bonds between them were too strong. Fate did a good job in pairing both of them as _sœur_.

"_Sœur_, huh?" Sachiko sighed and looked out the window, admiring the clear sky, unconsciously muttered her silent thought. Both Yoshino and Rei watched silently as Sachiko was absorbed in her own thoughts.

Not long after, the door opened once again, revealing another three familiar faces. In the middle was a girl with short and straight black hair that parted from the middle, her eyes matching her hair color. On her left was a girl shorter than her, with brown hair color that reached her shoulders, and wore a red headband, revealing her so-called big forehead. And the last one was the tallest between the three, yet slightly shorter than Rei. She had wavy and blond hair color that slightly past her shoulders.

"_Gokigenyou, _everyone."

All three of them greeted the members who were already inside the room, and was greeted the same back.

"_Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Foetida, Rosa Gigantea._"

The building they were at was called the Rose Mansion. And yes, they are the most famous girls known throughout Lillian. The three people who had just arrived were called _Rosa Chinensis_, _Rosa Foetida_, and _Rosa Gigantea _respectively. They were the top position in Lillian Girls High School Division's Student Council, also known as _Yamayurikai._ In fact, the other three including one who hadn't arrived yet were the little sisters of the Roses.

"Ara, Shimako-chan is not coming today?"

Youko, the _Rosa Chinensis_ asked. She went to her usual sit in the middle of the big table, facing Sachiko while back-facing the window.

"Shimako-san told me that she'd be coming late. She had been assigned to show a new transfer student around the school."

Yoshino answered while she walked to the kitchenette. She poured tea in three cups and put them on the tray. Then she walked back to the table and put them in front of the three Roses.

"Eh? We have a new student? In the middle of semester?"

Eriko, the _Rosa Foetida_ asked. As she received the cup of tea from Yoshino, she asked her with a bit tone down voice and a teasing grin on her face.

"You didn't put any poison, do you, Yoshino-chan?"

"Why don't you try and drink it, Eriko-sama? You might be surprise." Yoshino replied back with another teasing grin of her own, never wanted to lose to her. Eriko narrowed her eyes but drink the tea nevertheless.

"I wonder if she's cute."

Sei, the _Rosa Gigantea_ made her usual remarks. Her face clearly showed the eagerness she had on seeing the new student, which caused Sachiko to feel annoyed, but still keeping a calm facade, like she usually was.

Smack!

"Ouch! What was that for?" Sei rubbed her head where she had been hit by Youko, who sat besides her. Eriko sat next to Youko's left, besides her at the end of table was Rei, while Yoshino sat in front of Eriko, next to Sachiko.

"Wipe that pervert grin on your face, Sei. We don't want to frighten the new student with your dirty old man habit." Youko said, earning giggles from the others.

"Okay, you win. But don't blame me if she's cute. You know I can't help it."

Sei winked to Youko, causing the black hair girl to sigh. She sipped her tea gracefully then looked at everyone who seemed to be ready to start the meeting.

For generations, the Rose Mansion had always been the place for _Yamayurikai_ members to hang out, whether it's for meeting or discussion purposes, or even just to hang out during lunch break.

"Well then, why don't we start with the meeting now, so that we could wrap it up earlier to celebrate the arrival of the new student?"

The idea was suggested by _Rosa Chinensis_, but everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Iie _: No

_Arigatou_ :Thanks

_Sœur _: Sister

_Gomen ne_ : Sorry


End file.
